housefandomcom-20200223-history
Religion on House
'''Religious belief '''is often discussed on House, M.D., generally in the context where faith and belief contrast with science and logical analysis. Several episodes explore the religious beliefs of the characters, the patients, and other ancillary characters. Atheism Atheism is the religious stance most thoroughly explored on House, and Gregory House, Eric Foreman, and Allison Cameron have all identified as atheists. House and Foreman both had religious upbringings (in a Protestant faith, most likely Methodist for House), and only came to leave religion once they started in the medical profession. Cameron's religious upbringing is unknown. House consistently rejects anything but a rational explanation for seemingly wondrous or miraculous occurrences (see, in particular, 97 Seconds, Here Kitty, and Human Error). Even in Unfaithful, when an atheist priest re-finds his faith due to a series of good fortune, House puts it down to massive coincidence. This is most likely derived from House's nihilism, which was born out of a combination of his unfortunate upbringing and his state of chronic pain, which he considers religiously unfair. As the series progressed, House stated to grow more agnostic and less nihilistic than before. Christianity There have been numerous appearances of Christianity in the shown, including House's own family. Despite being a mildly agnostic nihilist, House is not above portraying himself as a Saint who can perform "miracles" (although a falible one). He often uses religious language after coming to an "epiphany" (which is used more often to describe these moments than the more secular "eureka moment") and describing to the patient how they are about to be "miraculously cured". Catholicism Robert Chase is the only openly religious character on the team, and he clearly identifies as Catholic. Despite what he called his crisis in faith and his embrace of a secular life, it is clear that he has never left it behind and often draws from it. Protestants Although the various Protestant faiths are the most common among the American public, none of the main characters clearly identifies as a Protestant, and even fewer patients are so identified. In cases where the patient is clearly Protestant (such as Boyd in House vs. God), House is openly dismissive. However, it is also clear that House's biological father is a Protestant as well - a Methodist minister. Judaism Several characters on the series self identify as Jewish, including Lisa Cuddy (on her father's side), James Wilson (on his mother's side) and Chris Taub (and his ex-wife Rachel Taub). Despite their religious beliefs, none of the regular Jewish characters on the show are highly observant and act more akin to a deistic faith system. Wilson, for example, eats bacon and ice cream. Hassidic Judaism There are few other Jewish characters on the show, but two of the most notable were in the episode Don't Ever Change - Roz and her husband Yonatan. The couple created a great contrast for House - one being a lifelong Hassidic Jew, the other recently embracing it in her forties. House's suspicion about religion made him believe Roz's conversion was a symptom of her illness (it was, in fact, unrelated), but enraged the husband. However, later on, it is Roz's faith that threatens her treatment, while Yonatan wants to work to convince her that her that the Torah commands that life is more important than the religious laws. Orthodox Judaism Lisa Cuddy became strongly observant of Judaism after the adoption of her child Rachel. She was observant enough to perform Jewish traditions such as the Simchat bat for her daughter. Reform Judaism Christ Taub and his wife are Reform Jews. Category:Browse